<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ride the Throne by sleepyprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306203">Ride the Throne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess'>sleepyprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, cumming in pants, lap riding, thigh riding, use of magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignis goes for a ride.</p><p>In Noct's lap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ride the Throne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SPOILERS FROM EPISODE IGNIS ENDING OF POSSIBILITIES.</p><p>More gay smut. :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis pushed open the doors to the Citadel, welcomed by the cool breeze circulating throughout the throne room. He strode to the many steps that led up to the throne where King Noctis sat and bowed. Freshly shaven and showered, said king kept his eyes on his dutiful advisor, who stood at the bottom of the stairs while he bowed. With a nod, Noctis flashed him a small but distinguishable smile.<br/>
</p><p>“Your majesty,” Ignis smiled up at him and ascended the stairs, enthusiasm twinkling in his emerald green eyes. It was a good day – the dawn had come back from years of darkness, all without sacrificing the Chosen King. It was all thanks to the talented tactician, who had decided to comply with Ardyn once he saw what would have become (had he not gone to Zegnautus Keep). It gave him ten years to prepare for what the four friends had accomplished upon Noct’s return from the Crystal.<br/>
</p><p>And now, he would be rewarded for his endeavors to help save the world – along with sparing his beloved king a tragic fate.<br/>
</p><p>Ignis reached the top of the stairs, fighting the smirk that threatened to grace his lips. “The doors are locked temporarily, Highness,” he assured Noct, whose eyes started glowing with his god-given power <s><i>(verbatim)</i></s>.<br/>
</p><p>Noctis eyed Ignis’ bulge, which was already strained against his trousers from the anticipation of what would <s>cum</s> come next.<br/>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <s>Besides the two men, of course.</s>
  </i>
</p><p>The King tapped his thigh three times before issuing a command, “Straddle me.” Ignis complied, thankful his trousers were designed with a thin material. He spread his legs and sat on Noct’s toned thigh, a tremble filling his entire core from the pressure. It felt divine against his constrained erection, which now palpitated upon contact.<br/>
</p><p>“Fucking hell, Specs,” the younger man hissed, positioning Ignis closer to his hip. He ensured their thighs brushed each-others’ clothed cocks. “I forgot how packin’ you were. I remember sucking you off ‘cause I didn’t wanna eat my vegetables, but damn..” As he mused, Noctis gripped the older man’s hips and forced him to start moving against his thigh, earning him a whimper.<br/>
</p><p>“You’ve yet to actually eat your veggies, Highness,” he rasped, the sensation of being dragged across his royal’s thigh warning to rob him of all clarity for a fleeting moment. “Gods, you feel exquisite.”<br/>
</p><p>The Chosen King’s retort came in the form of his hands moving his retainer’s hips harsher against him, his magic vibrating into his palms to intensify the furor both men felt in their groins. The silence between them proved to be short-lived by the symphony of their groans and cries of hedonism, which rang throughout the spacious throne room. Sweat decorated the collarbones and necks of the men, the throne staying unshaken by their debauchery.<br/>
</p><p>Ignis felt his dick quiver when Noct’s thigh rubbed against it, a wet spot forming on his bottoms. The other man also felt himself grow close when his cock fluttered from the sensation of his keeper’s lissom thigh stroking him.<br/>
</p><p>The chase for release escalated when Ignis lost all his typical composure, hugging his king to him tightly as his hips thrust back and forth with an abandon so reckless Ifrit would be put to shame. The man under him bobbed his leg up and down as much as he could without wavering, pursuing his own release.<br/>
</p><p>The two comrades murmured incitements to one another to cum, their hips moving harsher with quickened paces.<br/>
</p><p>“C’mon, Iggy,” Noctis moaned in his ear, his black hair tickling the other’s cheekbones. “Cum for your king, like the good little slut I know you are.”<br/>
</p><p> "As long as we don't taint the throne, darling," Ignis spoke under his breath. </p><p>These words unlocked the final chase for pleasure. Both males keened in unison when the chase for exultation ceased, both spilling into their slacks and briefs. Ignis flopped in his lap with heavy breaths, still holding onto Noct. The two men stayed like that for what felt like eons before the True King spoke in a soft but audible tone.<br/>
</p><p>“I <i>still</i> hate vegetables.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>